The JHCMR plans to continue to provide opportunities for American scientists to study, in collaboration with scientists and physicians of Bangladesh, medical problems of major importance and mutual interest. The program will be located within Bangladesh, and will focus on the following areas of study: 1) Diarrheal disease studies: effects of pharmacologic agents such as zirconyl chloride in cholera therapy; further simplification of oral therapy in diarrhea; clinical, epidemiologic, immunologic study of enterotoxigenic E. coli-mediated diarrhea; clinical and hematologic study of shigellosis. 2) Respiratory disease studies: interaction of respiratory infections with nutrition and immune capacility; epidemiologic interference; active-passive immunity; animal and human carriers/spreaders; water transmission. 3) Ecology of filariasis; transmission of Bancroftian filariasis by Culex fatigans; aquatic habitat requirements of C. fatigans; use of chemosterilants to control C. fatigans; in vitro study of immune competence of filiariasis patients. 4) Ecology of animals closely associated with humans: ecology and behavior of rodents (chiefly Bandicota bengalensis) as affecting the loss of human food and the maintenance and transmission of human diseases; study of role of dung beetles in soil fertility; study of relationships of ecology of rhesus monkey and human populations. An addendum which is attached was prepared after the site visit in Dacca, includes overall plans to relate the different parts of the program especially ecology and nutrition.